Dancing In the Rain
by GoddesoftheMoon
Summary: The rain can ruin a person's day. Rain can be dull anything to put someone in a bad mood. Not Sam. A walk in the rain may be a life changing experience for her...and for Danny. DS


**Hey guys, I'm adding in some things, and fixing up all my stories. It's crazy, I just wrote this like two summers ago and it was one of my favorite pieces of writing. Now, it doesn't feel as good as I remember it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, which would be Butch Hartman's honor.**

**Dedication: My best friend, Kelsey, because she is such a romance freak, and this is totally perfect for her. **

_**Written by: GoddessoftheMoon**_

_**Published: July 4, 2006**_

**_Summary: _**The rain can ruin a person's day. Rain can be dull anything to put someone in a bad mood. Not Sam. A walk in the rain may be a life changing experience for her...and for Danny.

**_A oneshot by GoddessoftheMoon: Dancing in the Rain_**

_**"**Okay, that's it, let's boogie." -Spectra  
**"**See, that's the kinda pun I was avoiding with the whole "blew it" comment." -Danny_

* * *

Sam watched the rain pour relentlessly across her bedroom window pane. She sighed. She had been hoping to go to the park today. Usually, she liked the rain but today it just depressed her. Only a certain ghost boy that kept entering in her mind was keeping her in better spirits…

Seeing the rain beat down so late in the afternoon was not Sam's idea of fun. She jumped slightly at a strip of lightning come down from the heavens like a whip.

Two minutes ticked by in an agonizing pain. Sam quickly grew bored of staring out the window. She pulled out her battered cell phone from her worn jeans pocket and dialed her friend, Danny's number.

Thoughts of Danny swam in her mind. He had jet black hair, always so messy and hanging loosely over his face, and his muscles were well toned from his ghost hunting, making most of the freshman girls swoon at the sight of him.

Sam shook her head. Danny was her friend. Her _best _friend. Nothing more. Why did everyone assume that their was more to their friendship? Why did Sam want them too?

Finally, Danny's voice was echoing through the receiver. "Hello?" he answered.

"Danny, hey, what are you doing?" Sam asked him.

Danny instantly recognized her voice and dropped his phone mannerisms. "I'm… not doing anything. Why?"

"Do you want to-?" A flash of lightning loomed over the house and the signal died. The entire house was dark.

Sam stood up, feeling around for the doorknob. After what seemed like hours, she grew impatient of searching around for it. She kicked the wall, making her gasp. _'Okay, that was stupid.' _She thought to herself. At last, she found her door knob. The metal felt cool against her skin. She gave the knob a turn and pushed on the door. She was led into her hallway. She leaned against the wall lightly, deciding what to do.

It would be impossible to do homework in the dark, and there would be know way to talk to Danny. She sighed. _'I'm stuck at home on a Saturday with nothing to do.' _

Sam wanted to scream. She had to get out of the house. She grabbed her shoes which were lying by her door and barged down the stairs, sitting on the last stair to quickly put her ragged shoes on. She didn't have to tell anyone where she was going. Both her parents were in Florida until Monday, and her grandma was probably held up at her bowling tournament.

Sam opened the large, oak doors just as she saw lightning roll across the sky and the thunder growled dangerously. She smiled. This was going to be an interesting walk.

She took the direction which was closer to Danny's house. True, she wasn't going to make the entire two mile trek to his house, but it was nice being closer to him.

How many times had she told her classmates that they were not "together"? How many times had she told herself she didn't love him?

Sam laughed, bitterly. Danny would never love her back especially if he saw the way she looked now. Her raven hair was wavy and matted. All traces of makeup had been wiped away from her face. Her clothes were drenched, and it looked like she had fallen in a lake. Sam shivered. _'I wish Danny __was__ here. Would he keep me warm, though? Or would he laugh at me?' _She gave another shivery laugh, and shook the idea away from her mind.

Sam had subconsciously had become aware of her surroundings. She had reached a completely abandoned street. There was not a single car parked in the street and all lights were extinguished from the apartment buildings. The street had a glossy look from the water. Rain still beat down on the street.Sam realized she was almost a mile away from Danny's. She walked the middle of the street. She felt so alive and she wasn't sure why.

'_Why do I keep thinking of Danny?'_ She asked herself. He was just a really good friend. Why couldn't she accept it? Nothing was ever going to happen no matter how much she wanted something too. Danny would always remain…a friend.

"I love you, Danny." She whispered to herself.

She liked the way it sounded on her lips. She wanted to say it again. To everybody. To nobody. She just wanted to hear it.

This time, Sam raised her head, letting the cold water fall on her face. She lifted her arms in the air, spinning in circles round and around. Her heart began to beat loudly.

"I LOVE DANNY FENTON!" she screamed to no one in particular.

She spun around once more, laughing. She was suddenly stopped by none other, than Danny.

"I love you too, Sam." He said, quietly.

Sam had no time to react. She felt Danny's lips pressed against her own. She no longer felt the freezing rain on her skin. Just Danny. She was wondering what he was doing out in the rain, but figured she could always ask later. Right now she was enjoying his embrace.

Suddenly, Danny let go of her. He raised his head and stretched his arms. He began spinning in circles as Sam had been doing. It looked funny, but Sam watched, fascinated.

"I LOVE SAM MANSON!" he screamed not just to her, but to anyone, everyone, who would be able to hear it.

Then, he turned to Sam again. His icy blue eyes stared into her amethyst ones for what seemed like an eternity to Sam.

Finally, he whispered to her. "I love Sam Manson."

* * *

**Please review. You have NO idea how much they mean to me. Though this story does have a lot of hits...I want more. More I tell you!**

**-GoddessoftheMoon**


End file.
